


Taste

by Vetiver



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetiver/pseuds/Vetiver
Summary: A one-shot that picks up about a week after 'Touch' left off. Bucky gets home late and Darcy makes his day a great deal better...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Senses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564087
Comments: 29
Kudos: 338





	Taste

“How long has it been? What do you mean?” Darcy sat back on the couch, martini glass in hand. “Define ‘it’.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “It’s not a hard question.”

“You asked how long it’s been for me and Bucky. Since I met him? Since I could call him my boyfriend? Since sex has been in the picture?” Thor was off-planet and Bucky was in the city on some kind of Avengers business, and the net result was that Darcy was having an overdue girls’ evening with her boss-flatmate-best friend. “About two months, a couple of weeks, and six glorious nights, which are being rudely interrupted by Nick Fury.” Taking a sip of her drink, she winced. “Oh god. This is officially the worst thing ever. You should just pour that banana liqueur down the sink and stop torturing people in the name of not wasting it.”

“I don’t mind it.”

Darcy pushed her glass across the coffee table. “You can have mine, then. I’m going to have a beer. Anyhow. Yes. Bucky. What was your real question?”

“It’s just… how? How did you turn a stone-cold assassin –“

“Sexass spy, you mean.”

Jane huffed. “Whatever. My point is, how did you take a guy who was widely known to have no social life, hate being touched, and only talk to the Falcon, and in that short a time turn him into you-spend-every-night-at-his-place-lately boyfriend material?”

About to make a flippant remark, Darcy paused and reconsidered. “He was always that guy. Boyfriend material. He’s kind, funny, sweet… He just needed a little help to find that again. At first I just thought he really needed a hug, and that I’d… I don’t know, maybe wind up with a hot friend who’s way out of my league? I didn’t even know if he was into girls, or into sex at all, given all his past and everything. And then when I started getting these super subtle vibes like maybe he was into me, I still thought it would take way, way longer to get anywhere. But it was like… a switch flipped. Bucky is _so _touchy-feely now and I am very much here for it. I mean, you know me.”

It was the truth, but didn’t really scratch the surface. Since getting more comfortable with touch – at least from Darcy – it seemed like Bucky wanted to be touching her all the time. But his newfound tactile nature came in many flavours. It could be as simple as his palm on the small of her back, or cozying up on his couch to eat dinner or watch tv, or the inevitability of how he always wound up tangled all over her when she slept in his bed. It could be all the things they did in his bed when they _weren’t _sleeping, like the way he loved to have practically every inch of their skin in contact when he was inside her, or the fact that he was putty in her hands any time she started kissing his neck, or his incredible enthusiasm for going down on her. Darcy was pretty sure she must have done something fantastic in a past life to have deserved _that. _

There were also the times when he was vulnerable, when the world would catch up with him and he just needed to be held tight, or to lie down with his head in her lap so she could run her fingers over his scalp and remind him that the past was in the past. Sometimes it was all the different extremes in the same night. It was true that she hadn’t known him long, but once he’d let her in she was in the whole way.

“You’ve done a lot for him,” Jane said eventually.

Darcy laughed. “Oh, I still have a few things I want to do. On that note, don’t let me have another drink after this one. I’m gonna go before it gets too late,” she added, eyeing the clock.

Jane pouted. “Go? Are you seriously not sleeping at home, even though Barnes is away?”

“He said he’d probably be back really late tonight.” Darcy shrugged. “I want to surprise him.”

“Only you could think that surprising the Winter Soldier was a good idea. But I guess if it’s you, it probably is. Go on, then, leave me to my lonely misery.”

Darcy hauled herself off the sofa to wrap her arms around her friend. “Thor promised he’ll be back by Friday. We’ll science it up tomorrow and you’ll stop even noticing he’s away. But tonight, I’ve got places to go and people’s beds to warm up.”

After the one night where she’d had to wait outside his door while he was waylaid with a panic attack, Bucky had given her full access to his quarters via the Stark AI that controlled the compound. This was her first time actually using it in his absence, though. She tiptoed in as if an alarm was liable to go off, and hovered in his entryway for a minute or so before she felt comfortable turning a light on and kicking off her shoes. His apartment was basic, hardly a hint of the man who lived there, and its anonymous plainness felt far more obvious with Bucky gone. It made her feel like he was worlds away, not just a few hours down the road.

As if she’d summoned him up by entering his living space, her phone buzzed.

_Wrapping up and heading out. Be home tonight but late._

She knew she was smiling at the screen but she couldn’t help it. _Do you have to debrief when you get in? _

_No, Fury was here but it’ll still be after midnight when we get back, _Bucky replied. _You don’t have to wait up for me, doll._

Darcy debated telling him right then that she was already at his place, but decided to wait a bit. _I might still be up. Let me know when you’re home._

She curled up on Bucky’s couch with a book for a while, but found that she couldn’t really keep her attention on the page; it was more fun to imagine exactly how best to surprise him when he got in. Greet him at the door with next to nothing on? No, that was probably a bad idea, given that Sam’s front door was just feet away and they might be walking down the hall together. Naked in his bed? That might be better.

When it got closer for time for him to arrive, though, she started considering what Jane had said: maybe it really _wasn’t_ fair to completely surprise him in his own home. But there were other ways to have fun with this. Heading into the bedroom, she stripped out of her clothes and pulled one of his shirts off the top of the laundry hamper. It was a long-sleeved henley, miles too big, but it was kind of perfect as a sexy nightshirt, the buttons undone to show a peek of her cleavage as she lifted her phone and snapped a selfie kneeling on the bed. After the photo she might have also pulled the shirt up to her face to breathe in the smell of soap and clean sweat and _him_, but she’d never tell.

_It’s cold out there tonight_, she texted to him. _Thought you might need some help warming up when you get here. _Then she sent the photo and laid back against the pillows, waiting for a reaction.

Bucky didn’t disappoint her. _Jesus. I feel warmer already. _A full minute later, he followed up with, _Is that my bed, and my shirt?_

_It is. Hope that’s okay._

_You have no idea how okay that is, doll. _Darcy saw him typing for a while, but he must have composed and erased something else because the next text just said _Perfect. _

Precisely twenty minutes later, she heard the door open, the thud of his boots being kicked off, and by the time she stood up Bucky was there, arms going round her and mouth colliding with hers as though they’d been separated for a lot longer than twenty-four hours. He hadn’t even taken his coat off yet, and a little of the mid-November chill still clung to him, making it feel scandalous that she was wearing nothing but his shirt, the hem barely skimming the tops of her thighs as she wound her fingers up into his hair. Kissing Bucky Barnes was something she was all too happy to get lost in; unlike a lot of guys Darcy had known, he never made it seem like it was a necessary evil, a hasty preamble to sex. He poured himself into it every time. This, though: this was zero-to-sixty in no time flat, a world of difference from his usual slow, sweet start.

As if Bucky realized this at the same moment Darcy did, he broke off the kiss to rest his forehead against hers, his breathing ragged, eyes blown wide. “God, sweetheart. Sorry.”

Tilting her chin up, she brushed her open mouth against his, nipping lightly on his lower lip before soothing the same spot with the tip of her tongue. “Nothing going on here to be sorry for. Really, really nothing.”

Bucky gave a breathless laugh and just the tiniest shake of his head. “Shouldn’t be all over you like an animal before I even say hello to you.”

“Hi,” she replied. “You can feel free to resume being all over me, because I can tell you, I’m super into this.” Leaning her body closer into his, she couldn’t help a grin at the feel of his hard-on through the fabric of his pants, and the way he lowered his big hands to her ass to pull her in even tighter against him.

“I just…” Talking against her skin, he trailed his mouth along her jaw. “Rough day, thought I was gonna crash, and then you send that photo.” Hiking the shirt up a little, his fingers came into contact with her bare skin and he groaned in the back of his throat in a way that sent a rush of heat straight between her thighs. “Something about you _waiting_ here for me… nothing on but my shirt… fuck, it’s making me crazy.”

“Rough day, huh?”

“Mmm. Talk about it later.” His metal hand moving up to cradle the back of her skull, he gave her another kiss, this one a filthy slip and slide of their tongues as he started inching the shirt up her back, exposing more of her.

“Your day’ll get better if you lose some of these clothes, you know. Like, all of them.”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “Started getting better as soon as I walked in the door, but good point.” Kissing her once more, he pulled back half a step, looking like it was killing him to break the contact even long enough to shrug his jacket to the floor, yank his shirt off and open his belt. As he unzipped his pants, though, Darcy covered his hands with hers, taking over.

“I mean, I can make it a _lot_ better. Like, a whole lot.”

“Oh yeah?” He dug his teeth into his bottom lip and fixed her with a look that was part curiosity, part anticipation, and all heat.

Wondering if it was possible to actually combust from arousal, Darcy pushed his pants down his hips and off, only giving him a second to kick them away before taking his hand and pulling him over to the bed. “Lie down there,” she told him, pointing to the pillows she’d piled up against the headboard. Bucky tugged her down with him, reeling her in for more kisses before she pulled back, kneeling beside him. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

His eyes got even wider. “What are you gonna do with me, doll?”

Darcy pulled his shirt off over her head, staying out of his reach, and took a moment to just drink in the sight of him, reclined against the headboard, hair messed up, jaw just barely shadowed with stubble, mouth kiss-swollen and smeared with a tinge of red from her lipstick, muscles taut, his cock hard and ready for her. Moving down the bed, she bent her head and placed a kiss on his hip, then looked him in the eye. “I want to taste you.”

“Fuck,” he hissed. And then she ran the flat of her tongue up his length before taking his cock into her mouth. “Oh, _fuck._” It was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, his voice sounding strangled. “God… sweetheart… so… so good, fuck…” With the tip of her tongue she circled around and over the head, sampling the salty tang of him, mapping every detail, every ridge and vein she could reach. Darcy wondered if anyone had ever done this for him before; she’d barely gotten started and already he was writhing under her touch, so much so that she had to put a hand to his hip to hold him steady.

He was too big for her to take the whole length of his cock into her mouth, but she was good with her hands, too. Taking a second to give her jaw a break, she stroked him up and down while watching his face, gauging his comfort level; despite his reaction so far, she had to be sure. “You okay?”

“Yes. _Yes. _Please don’t stop.” Bucky’s head was tilted back, eyes tight shut, looking for all the world like he was already on the edge.

“Open your eyes,” she breathed, waiting till he did so before opening her mouth and swirling her tongue around him like an ice cream cone. “Watch me.”

Bucky gave a helpless whimper, but his wide blue eyes stayed fixed on her as she wrapped her lips round the head of his cock again. His flesh hand landed on her head, but barely: just a feather touch over her hair, as if he couldn’t help himself. It took her a minute to notice that his hand was trembling. His thighs were trembling too. She’d had a feeling it wouldn’t take long to take him apart this way, and it felt so good to do this to him, for him. A glance told her that he was still watching, mesmerized, looking absolutely wrecked already as she let her lips and tongue explore as much of his cock as she could take while her hand slid from the base of his cock down to his balls, prompting a string of half-coherent curses from him. And then she felt it, the shudder through his whole body, the tightening at his core as he gasped out her name – and then he practically shouted it out as she took him over the edge, his back arching as his cock pulsed against her tongue, spilling out salty-sweet almost faster than she could swallow.

“Fuck,” he rasped out, raising a hand and letting it drop as if he didn’t have the strength left to do more.

Slithering up the bed, Darcy kissed his metal shoulder, then his collar bone. “Okay?”

“Okay?” he echoed, with a weak laugh. “Come here.” Wrapping his steady metal arm and his still-slightly-shaking flesh arm around her, he gathered her in and kissed her thoroughly. “You didn’t have to do that, doll.”

Darcy wanted to laugh, but reminded herself just how old her boyfriend really was; it was quite possible that she’d just satisfied the wildest limit of his nineteen-thirties fantasies. “I don’t _have_ to do anything,” she replied, stroking his hair as he nuzzled against her cheek. “I wanted to. Like, a lot. And you deserve _all _the oral.”

“I thought it was ‘all the hugs’.”

“All of both. They’re not mutually exclusive.”

“Mmm.” His face still had that giddy, spacey, post-orgasmic look, but his hands were steady again as he gently pushed her over onto her back. “My turn to taste now, doll.”

If she thought he’d be slow and sleepy after she’d just blown his mind, she’d thought wrong; he slid down the bed, pulled her thighs up over his shoulders and took a second just to stare, and although it was far from his first time going down on her, the sheer hunger on his face made her cheeks blaze. And then he was _everywhere_, his tongue on her clit as he slid two fingers inside. “God, you’re so wet, doll,” he murmured, barely taking his mouth off her. “Did that turn you on, having your mouth on me?”

The sound of his voice, his choice of words, so close to her pussy that she could feel his breath, almost set her off right then and there. “Yes,” she hissed. “Wanted to do that for so long.”

With his whole tongue on her, he gave a growl of what sounded like agreement, or approval, and Darcy felt like it was reverberating through her whole body. It was a little mind-melting to know that this beautiful man was so focused on her pleasure – especially when she looked down and really watched what he was doing, the way he almost lost himself in the act. His fingers were teasing their way up her inner thigh, ready to slip inside again, but for the first time she found the nerve to ask for something else. “Your other hand,” she breathed. “Touch me with your left hand.”

She felt the moment he hesitated and she was about to take it back, afraid she’d pushed too far, but then she felt the vibranium fingertips tracing up the inside of her other thigh. “You sure?” he murmured, raising his head just enough to look her in the eye.

“So fucking sure,” she replied. “But only if you are.”

His eyes glued to hers, he slid the tip of one finger around her opening, then inside, and then tried again with two fingers. It was _heaven_, the unyielding metal feeling different and yet the touch was all him, especially when he crooked those metal fingers to reach just the right spot inside, at the same time that he focused the tip of his tongue on her clit and all she could do was cry out his name, her voice hitching and breaking as she was swept away by the intensity of her release. “Fuck,” she gasped, the aftershocks still pulsing through her as Bucky crawled back up the bed, trailing kisses all over her skin on the way. “Come here. Need you.”

“Need you,” he echoed, his mouth against her ear, cock brushing against her inner thigh. “Can I?” He always found a way to ask.

“_Please.” _She ran her hands down his back to his ass, trying to pull him closer, and that was all the encouragement he needed: all the way home with one hard thrust and he set the pace from there, fast and needy and a little rougher than usual.

“Love you,” he gasped, only just audible, then repeated it, louder. “Love you. You’re so fucking perfect. My dream girl.”

“God, Bucky. I love you.” Her brain was scrambled, almost delirious with how good it all felt. And then he hooked his arms under her legs, changing the angle so his cock hit even deeper inside her. “Oh, _fuck_, just like that. Just like that.” Almost without warning she felt herself dissolving into another orgasm, this one slower and looser, like floating.

“Jesus, doll. I feel you. I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” On the next thrust, Bucky tilted his head back, teeth dug into his lower lip and tendons on his neck standing out in sharp relief for a moment as she felt him pulse inside her.

He collapsed on top of her like a ton of bricks for a moment and she loved the weight of him, the sticky heat of his skin against hers as he spilled out inside her, both of them breathless and trembling. “Mmm. Just wanna stay like this,” he said, his voice muffled against her collarbone.

“So stay,” she replied, letting her fingers trace lazy circles over his back.

Instead, he pulled out, and shifted over onto his side, though he kept his face nuzzled in by the base of her neck. “Don’t want to crush you, sweetheart.”

His voice sounded heavier, but not quite sleepy. With him that could mean another round of sex in ten minutes, or laying awake talking for an hour; given what he’d said earlier about having a rough day, Darcy was betting on the latter. “Feeling better?”

“Definitely. Yes. All of the yes,” he added, lifting his head a little so that she could see the hint of a smirk on his face.

“Are you mocking me, James Buchanan Barnes?”

He pulled her a little closer. “Wouldn’t dare. Just trying to keep up with you.”

“You’re doing a hell of a job.” Shifting a little, she pushed some of his sweaty hair back off his forehead and kissed him lightly there. “So, do you want to talk about why your day was so rough?”

“Easy day, by anybody else’s standards,” he replied. “Intel, nothing dangerous, everything went smooth. Just… being back in the city. In Brooklyn…”

“Oh. Your old stomping grounds?”

He nodded. “First time I’ve been back there since… I don’t know. I’m pretty sure I did work in New York for Hydra. But…”

“But you weren’t you, then.”

“Yeah. So. We were literally right in the neighbourhood. First time since I shipped out. Thought I was going to be okay – I was curious to see it all, see what’s changed. Didn’t expect it to hit me like it did.” He paused, and Darcy could hear the unevenness in his breath. “I don’t know what was harder, seeing what was gone or seeing what’s still the same. My old street, my old… front door. It just… it brought a lot of stuff back. Mostly not bad stuff, but…”

“But it’s a lot,” she replied, keeping her voice soft, not wanting to derail him if he needed to keep talking.

“It just… thinking about my ma, and my sister, and how… thinking about them walking those streets thinking I was dead over there. That they died never knowing I survived. And I was alive and wouldn’t have known who they were. It’s not like I never thought of it before today, but it hit me like a ton of bricks, the whole… the guy I was, the life he was supposed to have, in some other world. And then at the same time thinking about you and how I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, in any other time, except here right now, living this life, and how even a couple of months ago I never would’ve thought it was possible to think that way. But I was just…”

“It’s not linear. Some days you miss people harder than others. Being back there must have been overwhelming.”

She could hear him swallow hard and take a deep breath in before he spoke. “Yeah. My ma, and Becca… and Steve, too, though he didn’t die, he’s just _gone_… I just… wish I could have all this, and them too. Wish they could meet you. See what… see how you gave me my life back.”

When his voice cracked on the last few words she pulled him closer, and he leaned his forehead down on her shoulder for several seconds. “I was feeling kinda… lost. Kinda hollow,” he eventually resumed. “Felt like a ghost. And then, god, you sent me that picture and snapped me out of it. Maybe made me feel a bit like I needed to prove I was alive. I’m sorry if I was too… I don’t know. Too rough.”

“You were not too _anything_ tonight, I promise. Except maybe too goddamn good to be true.”

“That’s not me, sweetheart. Not by a long shot.” But she could feel his face against her shoulder, feel how he was fighting a smile.

“It is if I say it is,” she replied. “Look at me, Bucky.” When he lifted his slightly watery eyes to meet hers, she continued. “I’ve had my share of dudes in my life, of wildly varying quality. You happen to be smart, strong, funny, kind, honest, so fucking brave it blows my mind, willing to learn new things, _and_ also gorgeous and sexy and so insanely, ridiculously good in bed that my brain doesn’t even bother coming up with fantasies anymore because I’m better off just remembering stuff that’s actually happened. _That’s_ you.”

“You’re making me blush, doll.” He wasn’t joking; even in the low light she could see the flush of colour over his cheeks. “Can I tell you what else I thought when you sent that photo?”

“You can tell me anything.”

She saw him hesitate. “That I wish you were here every night. Not even the waiting up for me, or the sexy picture, just… here.”

Darcy felt her heartbeat thumping a little harder. “I have been here, pretty much every night lately.”

“No, I mean… I know it’s a crazy thing to say, when we’re only just getting started, but I guess… I wish it wasn’t just you coming in to wait in my bed. I was thinking maybe there’ll be a time when you’re here because it’s _our_ place.”

“Bucky, do you… is this your roundabout way of asking me to move in with you?”

“If… if you’d want that.” He had that look as if he couldn’t quite believe she hadn’t completely shot the idea down. “If it’s not too fast.”

“We’ve been a couple for two weeks, and if anybody else I knew said they were thinking about moving in after that short a time I’d think they were crazy, but… this doesn’t feel that crazy.” She ran her thumb across his lower lip. “We need to talk about it more, when you haven’t completely scrambled my mind with orgasms.”

He laughed, shifting to lean against the headboard and pull her over onto his lap, letting her feel that he was just about ready for her again. “I don’t know. I kind of like scrambling your mind that way. God knows you do it to me. But you really want to think about this?”

Darcy nodded. “It’d take some time, and some figuring stuff out. If we’re going to do this, I want to do it right. But yeah. Living with this too-good-to-be-true guy who I’m crazy in love with… and who’s the best sex I’ve ever had… Yeah, I want to think about that.”

“So, who is this guy?” Bucky asked, his million-watt smile turning into a naughty smirk. “I just wanna talk.”

“Mmm, it’s this guy right here,” she said, running a finger down his chest as she rocked her hips against him. “This guy who needs to get inside me at least once more tonight.”

Bucky lowered his hands to her hips and guided her up, then down onto him. “Don’t have to ask me twice.”

It was _perfect_, all of it: the absolutely delicious feel of how he filled her up inside, the way he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight against him, and the way he was looking at her as if she’d made all his dreams come true. “God, I fucking love you,” she groaned.

“Mmmm. I fucking love you too, Darcy. Want to come home to you every night.” Still holding her in place with one hand on her hip, he moved his other hand up into her hair and pulled her in for a kiss, one that let her know that when he said home he didn’t mean the four walls, he meant _her. _

The feeling was mutual.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> In case the series title doesn't make this Extremely Obvious, I'm planning more follow-ups because I love these two!


End file.
